master_keys_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
NPCs
NPCs have no special effect on the gameplay but they give an explanation on stuff around them. Farmer Sally "Howdy! You have one of those funny masks on! Did you buy it off the shopkeeper? I don't Trust that guy!" Handy Signs Lobby Dragon Statue: "Jump down the well to start. Every game you will get a new random dungeon, items and powers" Right of well: "Play Solo or Friends Only. (Because you are stinky!)" Pet Shop (Button): "The pet room! Use this platform to change pets." Pet Shop (Water): "Free Water!" Above Spawn: "Rockwell Town" Above Well: "Spooky Hill" Mr Chicken Mr Chicken: "Hi!, Hope you''' like the game so far? If you do, maybe considering giving us a like on Roblox? Or maybe swing by our social media?"'' [ Option 1 ] Player: "*PAT CHICKEN*" Mr Chicken: "Hah, Aww thanks!" [ Option 2 ] Player: "Social Media?" Mr Chicken: "'We have a fun discord server, and I tweet a lot on Twitter. Twitter seems like the right place for a chicken, am I right? :D" [ Option 3 ] Player: "Likes?" Mr Chicken: "We're currently on 83% Likes with around 7 million visits! That's pretty good! I'd love to hit 84% though..." [ Option 4 ] Player: "Whats new" Mr Chicken: "Well I'm working on a bunch of new NPC related features right now. Quests, that kind of thing. Also I want to add a couple of new items soon just to keep the game fresh." Mr Chicken: "Have you found an Uber Chest in the dungeons yet, those are new! If you come by twitter, I'm always posting sneak peaks of whats next! If you have good ideas, we have a suggestions section on our Discord too!" Shopkeeper Lobby Shopkeeper: "Sure is nice seeing some new adventurers in Town. What can I help you with?" [ Option 1 ] Player: "This mask is stuck?!" Shopkeeper: "Oh yes! that seems to happening a lot lately. Adventurers find those cursed masks and then can't take them off. You can however swap them for a better mask. Just so you know, I didn't make the masks but selling upgrades has been good for my shop!" [ Option 2 ] Player: "Tell me about this mask?" Shopkeeper: Provides info on mask equipped Player: "Thanks!" Shopkeeper: "My pleasure! Be sure to ask me about other masks when you find them!" Mysterious Star Door Shopkeeper: "Not really mysterious! You can open Star Doors if you have a Star. You get stars by beating the game - one per helmet" Skullgrinder Skullgrinder:' '"Boooo! Someone keeps digging up my graveyard!? Bleeeeh. I need more soul jellies..." Player: "Soul Jelly!?" Skullgrinder: "Yes, Soul Jelly, it's delicious. You make it from dead things when they're all squishy ... actually ... nevermind how it's made! Anways, if you can find me some Soul Jelly I'll trade you some Rare eggs!" Skullgrinder: "The best place to find it is in the Hidden Graveyard, but only experienced Adventurers can even find it... (Quest Coming soon!)" Twill [ Initial Dialog ] 'Twill:' "Haw Haw! I am ze mighty artist Twill! You have no doubt heard of me, non? What is that ... thing ... on your head?" [ Initial after rejecting ] Twill: "Do not be sad my ugly friend, for not everyone can be talented and beautiful as moi! But, I shall share my beautiful colors with you!" Twill: "If you would like, I can make you into one of my beautiful creations?" [ Option 1 ] Player: "Sure!" Twill: "Here we go! Let me just get some paints out" Player: (Paint paint paint) Twill: "Do you not love it?! Is it not magnifique!? Actually, non, now.. I do not like it. These colors, zey are all wrong. Come back and we shall change it again!" [ Option 2 ] Player: "No Thanks!" Twill: "Bah! Shoo with you zen!" [ After painted] [ Option 3 ] Player: "Fix the colors" Twill: "Arg, who would ever use such ugly colors!? What an abomination! Let me fix zat." Player: (Fix fix fix) Twill: "A blank canvas once more! Infinite choices! Ah my heart flutters at the thought!" Trivia: *The Shopkeeper in the star room says nothing and is not even intractable. *The sign that says "Play Solo or Friends Only. (Because you are stinky!)" Has the word "Solo" on it.